The present invention relates generally to the field of medical devices and, more particularly, to devices for producing sterile ice and heated sterile liquid for surgical procedures and the like.
It is well known in the field of medicine to freeze a suitable sterile liquid such as saline for use in connection with surgical procedures. For example, in transplant surgery it is desirable to reduce the temperature of the body cavity after the organ has been removed to reduce bleeding. Thereafter, once the new organ has been transplanted, the sterile ice is replaced with a quantity of warm sterile saline solution to facilitate warming the body cavity back up to normal body temperature.
A relatively crude and laborious means which has been employed to produce the sterile ice is to simply freeze the sterile liquid in a bag and then break apart or crush the contents to render it suitable for use. Not only is it difficult to employ this procedure and result in a sterile ice product of uniform consistency, it is also possible to puncture or tear the bag and unintentionally spill the contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,659 to Taylor Keyes et al discloses a method and apparatus for producing sugical sterile ice having a semi-frozen or slush consistency. Unfortunately, the device and method disclosed therein has at least several disadvantages. For example, the device requires the use of a removable stainless steel product basin which must be continually reused and resterilized. Further, an alcohol or hospital grade glycol liquid is employed as a heat transfer medium between the heat transfer basin and the product basin. Such liquids may be are highly flammable or toxic, thereby creating possible fire hazards during use as well as further complicating the procedure. Yet further, although intended for use in a highly sterile environment, the interior of the machine can over time accumulate dust which during operation can be blown externally by air circulating through the louvres in the machine cabinet. In addition, the machine does not have any capability to heat the sterile liquid.